Home ?
by I-is-seresuto
Summary: I felt a breeze as I walked to the lab I whipped my head toward the door and saw the RRBs standing there talking to the professor. And sadly for us I thought they ended up living here the same month as us. . . How wonderful RRBZ/PPGZ
1. wha why are you here

**Author's note - hiya so just want ta say bash all you want but just not too much this is actually my first story it's goanna have at least 9 or more chapters probably more ima goanna try to make each chapter as long as I can but here's the first one and its got all the parings but a little more blues then the others. Honestly its really bad but I shall get better a lot better at that but right know im really tired.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boomer' p.o.v**

We were walking after that crazy monkey of a mom or should I say "mama" kicked us out. "Where to?" I questioned as we walked aimlessly through town. Butch stopped and looked at me then at Brick "follow me." Brick said before walking off.I followed them slowly before I found myself looking up at the science lab house of Professor Utonium and his son ken.

Butch was the first to walk up followed by Brick. I looked at them like they were crazy but then sighng followed them up the path. Once I had got up Butch rang the doorbell. We were greeted by a smiling then surprised and finally frowning ken. I frowned in return because he obviously thought we were up to no good ,should I say. He scanned us before turning around and yelling "Professor the Rowdy Ruff Boys are here."

The professor came running out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron. He looked at us with wide eyes before sighing a sigh of relief

"How can I help you?" he said smiling

" Uhhhh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

I turned my head as I heard my brother mumble, " The monkey kicked us out."

"Yeah" butch agreed

I turned my head back to the professor and ken and behind them about 15 feet away I saw bubbles staring frozen in her spot looking at us her eyes moving to my face her eyes locked with mine not that long but I still felt that if she was here it would be fine.

.

**Miyako's p.o.v**

I was walking down the hall to the living room when I felt a brezze and I whipped my head around to see the doors open with the rowdy ruff boys standing there talking to the professor. I scanned their faces and when I got to boomer his eyes locked with mine. I blushed.

A few minutes later the professor let them in and when he noticed me standing there the professor signaled for me to come to the couch with them. I went there right away for 2 reasons.

1. It's so cold since the door was open for a while and I was wearing short-shorts and

2. I wanted to know why they were here I sat down between ken and boomer.

Brick started with "ok so the reason we're here is the monkey kicked us us and we had no place to go and this was the first place we thought of.

"Yeah." added Butch " we would've stayed on the streets but its winter and all ya know."

Just as he finished Kaoru and Momoko walked down the stairs and immediately they glared at them well not more per say.

The professor turned around and said "Momoko, Kaoru come sit down." They both quietly walked over and Momoko sat down next to brick and Kaoru sat next to her.

The professor saw Kaorus mouth open and immediately budded in and started telling her why the were here

"And your goanna let them stat here" she said

"No not necessarily . . . . . . . . . Only under one condition. If you boys behave," he said turning to the rrbs "and if you let me experiment on you" the boys looked at each other and nodded.

Boomer turned and said in a small voice "sure why not"

"Oh and just so you know my names Miayako and I think you already heard their names come out of the professors mouth plenty of times already" I said smiling innocently while the girls glared at me well at least kaoru.

We all heard a beeping noise come from the kitchen as we watched the professor's eyes widen and he ran to the kitchen. He yelled for us to set the table for 8 and we did and when we came back to get the guys they were gone.

"wha. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " I said

I pouted I wanted to see Boomer

.

**Momoko's p.o.v**

When we returned to get the boys they were nowhere in sight

"Wha. . . . . . . . ." I heard Miayako mumble

"Let's just split up and find them." Kaoru sighed.

We all went in opposite directions.

I walked into the gest room we were all staying in when I heard "hiya pinki "

My eyes narrowed "Momoko " I corected "it's Momoko ".

"Nah I think pinki suites you better" Brick said. I could just feel the smirk on his face. Typical Brick . . . . . . . . Typical, typical Brick.

"BUTCH" I heard Kaoru scream as they ran past the door making Brick almost loose his balance. I giggled a little. Brick frowned but then smiled a real smile "Come on " I said "dinners ready."

.

**Karou's p.o.v**

"BUTCH" I screamed as I ran down the hall chasing him. I swear I was goanna kill him. He fricken scared me. ME . . . . . . ME OF ALL PEOPLE and I don't usually get scared but the one thing I am scared of is ghosts. And he just had to be in the closet of all pleases for who knows what reason. So yeahBMW not having explored this place enough thought it was I feel so embarssed

"Kaoru stop before you break something "

"But it was his . . . . . . . . . . ." "No buts just stop"

"Fine. " I mumbled

.

**Butch's p.o.v**

"BUTCH" I smiled at how hot this girl could be. One minute she's scared out of her mind the next she's threatening to kill you.

"Kauro stop before you break something" the professor said

"But it was his . . . . . . . . . . . " "No buts stop "

"Fine she mumbled " I smirked oh I was goanna have so much fun while living here

.

.

.

**Authors note- ok so yeah really short but I wanna get at least one review to know that someone cares before I continue but if I don't get one within 2 week cuz I like writing this story ill update probably earlier idk**


	2. How did I wake up to this

** Authors note- ok i think this chapter will be a little better i was thinking of splitting it in two but decided not to cuz i thought it was to short so yeah on with the story i dont own the characters.****im pretty bad at spelling so im sorry if i spell stuff wrong. and i would like to say thanks to the first reviewers.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miayako's p.o.v**

"Dinner had been very... akward"i said as i climbed into bed grabbing octi.

"Yeah" Momoko replied  
"I was pretty much glaring at butch the whole time" kaoru mumbled her face buried in her pillow.  
"Sure you were" I giggled "You just couldn't keep you eyes off him could you."  
"WHAT THAT'S NOT TRUE I WOULD NEVER LIKE A . . . . . A . .A GROSS PERVERT LIKE HIM."She yelled  
"I never said you liked him"i said innocently"_I might have implied it but not once did those words come out of my mouth" _I mumbled.  
she blushed and glared at me "whatever" she mumbled.  
"let's just go to sleep" Momoko said in a tired voice before burring her face in the pillow again.  
"Yeah" i said before drifting off to sleep

The next morning I went downstairs and saw Boomer -ahhh Boomer how cute i kept having dreams about him wait what oh yeah- and saw Boomer sitting on the couch I think drawing something. He had on plaid sleeping pants and no shirt. oh i could just stare- ehh stop bad girl ,bad Miayako ,bad

I blushed and shoved that thought to the side of my mind. I then realized how hard i was clutching my book-Romeo and Juliet-because my hand started hurting. Putting my hand on his shoulder -hes so muscular o gosh stop Miayako whats wrong with me today-i sat down.

"what you drawing" i asked  
"nothing" he mumbled  
"can i please see it" i said getting up in his personal space-i pretty much already was-  
"no" he glared at me it wasn't that intense though so it didn't bother me.  
"please" i said grabbing it.  
This went on for a little bit before i finally won.

The heat crawled up my face and i'm sure i was blushing. the picture was of me. i had on a big white black and blue lacy dress. I looked like a princess.

I heard him mumble" It's not that good."  
"what not very good. This is amazing i love it." I said in a high-pitch voice hugging him. I really didn't know why. I guess i just wanted to. But the minute I realized i was hugging him I let go the heat coming back to my face.

There was a pause and i went back to starting my book while he started a new sketch.

After about half-an-hour I looked up and grinned. It was snowing. I dashed out of my seat and toward my room and asked Momoko in a loud voice if she would like to come outside with me. She just waved me off in her sleep. I walked around around till i found Kaoru playing a video game with Butch.  
"Will you come outside with me." i said in a sweet voice.  
"What, oh not right know maybe later." she said trying to kill Butch in the game.  
I pouted it was snowing and she was 16 and still playing video games. It didn't seem weird but she wouldn't just take a break and walk outside with me.

Then an idea hit me and i raced toward the living room.  
"Boomer!" i almost looked startled but shook it off.  
"Yes" he said shakily  
"Will you come outside with me." i said swaying back and forth a little.  
"sure" he said blushinG.

.

**Boomer's p.o.v  
**

It wasn't that cold out considering it was snowing but it was chilly. I turned toward Miayako and saw her smiling at me.

"What." i managed to say. i knew i was blushing but what for i shouldn't be embarrassed around her it's not like i like her. Right?  
Yes right im a rowdy ruff. Rowdy Ruffs don't have thoes kinds of feelings.

"Nothing" she giggled "Your just too cute."  
"oh" I blushed

She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me all over the place. She looked around like it were only the world around her covered in snow. She was so cute the way she acted. But that doesn't mean i like her.

"so know what" I said as we came inside. it was around 10:29.

"I don't know" she mumbled "oh wait yes I do. Go and get your brothers and meet me back here. Ok?"

"ok? I guess."

We had gotten there at the same time. "ok if you are wondering why I have brought you here." Miayako said "Well duh." Butch and Kaoru said. Miayako glared at them, but continude anyway." Well I think we should all help out and dinner. I mean it's the least we could do. Weare going toNBC livening here for awhile anyway."

"I guess." Momoko and I said.

"Yeah" Brick, Butch, and kaoru all said in unsure voices.

" Then it's settled we are all going to make the best dinner together. Cook-books know!"

How did I wake up to this kind of morning

.

**Bricks p.o.v**

Everyone was sitting on the couch reading cook-books trying to figure out what we were going to make. I slid over to Momoko and slipped my arm around her waist.

Without looking up she said "Brick . . . . . . . Take it off or Ill break it off."

"nahhhhh . . " I replied and pulled her closer to me. I don't know why I suddenly started having feelings for her I mean I think it's pretty clear I like her. I mean why wouldn't I.

.

.

.

**Authors note- I'm goanna end it there im probably going to post the next one during the week but I'm not sure cuz I have state testing starting on Monday And ending on may 3rd my b day and i really don't think my mom would be thrilled to see me spending my time on the computer ****but I already started the next chapter**


	3. To many pauses

**Authors note - thanks for the reviews and I want to try to update a soon as possibe for this story and I dont think 2 or so weeks a little more is that long a time but I'm still going to try to update sooner. I have just been reading mangas all week and got side tracked. My spelling and grammar is not the best and I'm doing this on my iPad so if I spell something wrong it changes to the word it seems closest to so sorry. Oh and in the my story I would think for some reason ther the reds are more emitting to their feelings. And there isn't much of the other two couples in this chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Momokos p.o. v**

Why wouldn't he just stop it and get his arm off of me. He was makeing me have weird feelings ,and I sadly think I might like him. But I'm not really allowed to like him. I mean heat would the girls say. No what would Karou think I'd get hell from her. And anyway who's ever heard of a ruff likening a puff. I don't have a chance of hI'm likening me back. Ugh what am I doing I'm just trying to convince myself stuff.

" You know you look like your fighting with yourself ," Brick whispered in my ear. Ugh the nevers of this guy.

"I've got it" karou yelled standing up " why don't we make (insert japenese dinner here)"

" that's a great idea,"Miayko squealed

" that sounds great " I smiled

This is unfair I can't cook and ontop of that KAROU IS A BETTER COOK

" ummm momoko you look a little stressed"miyako said to me

" I can't cook" I sulked

" we'll cant you make anything?"

" only deserts" I mumbled

" well then why don't you make the desert for us."

" sure" I smiled

I ran over and got a mixing bowl . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bricks p.o.v**

" This food is so good" the professor mummbled between bites

"yeah sooo good" ken said happily " what made you decide to make it."

" Bubbles thought it would be a good idea" momoko said from beside me.

" Yeah cuz you were letting stay here and all" Butch added on.

" it was a good idea indeed" the professor said putting a cup down.

.

I was sitting on the couch when momoko came over and plopped her self down

" hi" she mumbled

" hey " I said without looking up from my book

We sat there in silence. I could feel her eyes on me constantly. I looked at her through the corner of my eyes and saw her gaze drop down to her magezine. I ignored it and looked down at my book again when I felt her eyes ontime again.

"WHAT is it, why do you kep staring at me?"

" wha. . . . . . . ."mashed said blushing

"I-I. . . . . " she started " I, I wasn't staring" she demanded ( is that the right word for it )

" yeah sure whatever." I mumbled

" uh. . . . What are you reading." she questioned

" nothing " I growled

"oooo . . Kaaaaay , whatever"

.

.

.

**karou's p.o.v**

"Ok sure , like you could ever beat me in anything" I said proudly " you cant even beatmy sisters in mmatch fights so what makesyou think you can beat me in a wrestiling."I finished smugly

" wanna bet " he said with a challenging look in his eyes.

" why not"

" asshole" I yelled in his face as he pinned me down on the ground

He just smirked at me a messed up little smirk.

" oh I'm just dieing to wipe that smirk off you face." I then kicked him and flipped us and pinned him down.

I kept happening again and again. we keptgoing in circles him pinning me down him pinning me down. Finally I couldn't get out of his grip and I didn't have any more energy. At that moment my heart started beating quickout not out of exhaustion but out I Relization that or faces were so close.

"uh ? . . . . . . . . . ."

.

.

.

**Authors note- ok so I thinkMathis chapter is as short asbathe other two so I'm going to try and make the next one longer. I'm going to try to updat by about the 21 orsomething like that sooo yeah**


	4. A visit from my conscious

**Authors note- hello to all you viewers well readers again. so this chapter is where it really starts you could say.**** And yes I updated the other chapters again and so I only did that because I thought well what ever. So yeah this one was made days later srry for thoes who might actually enjoy this story and well yeah on with the story i own nothing.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**(while everything was going on in chapter 3 where we left with greens and reds fighting sorta. just a little heads up if you remember what happened in chapter 1 it's experiment time)  
**

** Miyako's p.o.v  
**

"what the hell" I said panicked then immediately not wanting to start now and ruin her clear clean language covered her mouth. In front of me Boomer lay looking lifeless as ever when just before we had both been laughing and talking while I showed him around the lab. But know for some unknown reason her lay there. I wasn't even sure if he was alive or not but somehow i had a feeling he was. i ran to find Kaoru and found her and Butch in silence while she hovered over him her cheeks stained pink. i looked at them for a long moment then was brought out of my trance and started yelling at them to help me.

They both looked up very startled and jumped apart just as quick. "whaa nothing happened" Kaoru stammered.

My mouth hung open till I regained her thoughts again " i don't care what you were doing you to could've been making out or worse but right know i need you the help me Boomer just collapsed all of a sudden." and just as the words left my mouth Butch fell to the ground.

Momoko burst into the room "Brick ,he just collapsed just come help me" she yelled at she saw Butch laying on the floor "oh" she said and a long pause followed.

"Well come on we have to go help them and bring them to the professor." I said  
just before I ran out of the room and go snatch Boomer off the floor and carry him to his lab.

"well"ythe professor said as he looked at the 3 boysthat they had laid out on the bed.

"what do you suggest we do." I asked worried

" I'm not sure but you say that they just collapsed ou of nowhere"

" yeah we where just talking and bang.. They just fell." karou said quickly

" ok well I think you girls should step out of the room while I see what I can do"

.

We sat and waited sat and waited for the professor to come and call us in. It had been hours since we had left the room and every so often we would switch positions. I had even fallen asleep. I don't know what we're going to do.

"o my god why the hell are we even so depressed about this I mean really it's just the rowdyruff boys. Why should we even care they're still our enemies." kaoru yelled

" Enemies or not I still feel bad." Momoko sighed

Kaoru whipped her head in momokos direction " Momoko whats gotten into you do you like them or something I would expect this for Miyako even if your boy crazed."

" what do you mean you would expect this from me." I almost yelled.

" well you would be the on. To go all soft and be all friendly."

" what are you suggesting " I growled

" all I'm saying is that you would most likely fall for Boomer or something." kaoru said mockingly putting her hand up in defeNce

"Really me. Gosh I could've worn your face was red from being so close to butch when you were hovering over each other."

" what really kaoru was blushing" Momoko said mockingly

" as if and Im sure you haven't " kaoru mummbled sarcastically

" Haven't what"

" o I don't know " kaoru breathed " blushed at the Thought of brick just being next to you or haven't dreamed of him sweeping you off your feet." after a while of this bickering even though I had been part of it I decided it was enough that was intill...

" YOU STAY OUT OF THIS " Momoko yelled

" SHUT UP YOU BABY THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO"

" my fault MY FAULT REALLY YOU TWO ARE THE ONES WHO HAD TO START YELLING" I screamed and just as I said that the professor barged into the room

"WHAT'S GOING ON IVE BEEN TRYING TO CONCENTRATE SO WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET" then ran back into the lab. We all turned away from eachother with a hump..After that we sat and waited again. None of us daring to look at one another. Eventually it was night and we ended up falling asleep

.

.

.

**Boomers p.o.v**

I opened my eyes to just shut them again from the light shining in my eyes. I shield my eyes and sat up almost hitting my head on the lamp above me. I looked side to side to see my brothers on beds beside me. I spoted the professor sitting at a desk looking as confused as ever. I was about to stand up but then I felt a sharp pain in right arm the one I hadn't really moved yet. I noticed a middle sticking out of it. I mentally cursed myself and professor.I wasn't feeling weak I was actually feeling more alive then ever but still tired somehow.

"oh your awake. lie down. I'll explain everything once your brothers wake up." the professor said. I just nodded and lied down ( sorry I'm getting confused with lie and lay excuse me if I used the wrong one.) my mind wondered to bubb- miyako. We had been walking around and I just blacked out .

Thinking about miyako made me start thinking about what she might be doing right know. Probably sleeping. I still wasn't sure if I liked her or not I mean what would brick and butch think. That would probably yell and me. But still there might be a chance that that wouldn't right I don't know whatever they're pretty harsh anyway O MY GOD AM I TALKING TO MYSELF. Whatever I bet brick will fall for momoko. Butch Im not sure he's hard to tell and from all I know he just plays with women's feelings I really hope he changes.

Fifteen minutes later my brothers had woken up. The professor explained to us what had happened." The reason for the the needle was because of chemical z ( uhhhh yeah I'm having a hard time explaining this or if it should be x but whatever ) you will know have more white light in you but other things to that will enable you to do things that the girls can do when transformed."

" sooo wait CAN WE FLY" I said a little to excited

" most likely but I'm not sure yet first we must wait till your ready to get up. You may feel untried but your body still needs rest."

.

I tried to fall asleep but my mind kept wandering back to bubbles or should I say Miyako. I wondered what she was doing right now and if she wasthinking of me. But I can't be falling for her. I mean it's a posibailty but I'm not allowed to. Ugh this sucks.

_Just do what you thinks right_

Omg what the hell who are you. Wait are you my conscious.

_Yes and I'm here to help you ._

Thanks and all but I don't really need it I mean I think it's a little weird to be talking to myself

_Maybe but just remember to always do what makes you happy not what'salways right._

K I'll keep that in mind.

.

.

.

**Miyakos p.o.v**

I stared up at the ceiling wondering how boomer was doing. It's weird Im really worried for boomer but not so much about butch and brick.**  
**

_It's called love_

WHAT why would you think that.

_Cuz its true and you know it_

Well maybe just more of a small crush besides I still love Taka-chan.

_Sure you are _

O whatever maybe your right but if Momoko found out she would kill me and if karou were to find out I don't want to know what would happen. . . I shuddered

Karou. . . . Momoko . . . .My eyes narrowed they were being so mean to me what was wrong with them. I bet they do like the ruffs.

My head snapped in the direction of the lab when I heard it footsteps and the professor walked out.

" how is boomer" I said Quickly

"what oh he's fine resting At the moment"

"o" I mummbled quietly As the professor walked away. After about five minutes of waiting I couldn't help it anymore. I got up and walked into the lab.

.

.

.

**Authors note- ok so I've noticed that this story is like all over theI place but trust me it won't be for long sojust think of these chapters as just a backRound story**


	5. Im not saying sorry

**Authors note- title doesn't fit that much but o well.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miyako's p.o.v**

I quickly walked into the lab looking around. I saw boomer looking up with his hands on his stomach. He was frowning.

" Boomer " I wispered as I walked up to him. His head turned to me in a flash.

" what" he whisper back

" uhh nothing really I just wanted to see how you were doing."

He smiled and I couldn't help but smiling too. Boomer always makes me smile and Whenever he smiles I get butterflies in my stomach.

" wanna go for a walk outside" he asked while getting up.

" sure"I said as we headed toward the door out.**( just to let you know I'm not going to continue what happenWhalen they take a walk)**

.

.

.

**Butch's p.o.v**

I rolled over in my sleep and my eyes shot open when I heard the blondies voice. They were talking and then they got up and walked out of the room. I decided I would follow them. I got up but my feet didn't touch the ground.

"what the hell" I said looking down I saw I was hovering with a little patch of dark green light beneath me. Cool I could fly. My mind snapped back to what my real intention was. I hovered closely behind them when I heard a voice.

"And what do you think you're doing" karou hissed I turned to her to see her getting up off the floor.

" well I was going to go spy on them"

" don't there's no point all they'll do is talk she's to innocent to do anything other then that you'll get board."

" and you know this because"

" cuz I've spied on her before"

"whatever" I sighed " sooooo . . . . "

"soooooooo" she continued "want to watch a movie or something"

" surrre" this was a little awkward

.

.

.

**Kaoru's p.o.v**

We sat the couch watching some horror-comedy-thing. In truth it was very boaring

" sooooo" I said tring to bring up a conversation " Christmas is in a few days" **(just don't ask it can be set during the winter even if at the moment it's summer) **

" yeah I almost forgot about it"

" did you get anything for your brothers"

"no and I don't think I'm going to"

" what why not they're your brothers."

" so we never get eachother anything" he said it as if it were nothing.

" oh"

" well what did you get miyako and momoko."

" well I don't Think I'm going to give them anything inless they apologies to me." I said a little annoyed.

" really and you get all mad cuz I didn't get my brothers anything."

" well this is different we're haveing a fight. I mean it's not just momoko being her bossy self or miyako being clueless and getting all irritating"

"I know what you mean"

" you do?" I was honestly a little confused.

" we'll yeah we all have a little more I common then you think." **( O god we have a sappy sorta ooc moment here ehhh sorry if it's a little weird butch ****getting all unbutch like and such)**

"I guess. Yeah I guess your right but none of this changes the fact that im not going to be talking to them."

" I never said it it would but why did you guys fight about ." he asked and I fought down a blush

" uhhhh nothing really but they're really getting on my nerves" I said We just continued watching the movie and when it was over we watched tv talked about random things. And during I conversation I realized butch really isn't such an ass and that it's possible that i might like him but I cant let anyone else know that that would mean that miyako was right.

.

It was eight o'clock when miyako and boomer came back frorh their walk and when momoko and Brick woke up. We were all sitting on the couch and I was glaring at the girls and they were glaring right back at me.

" uh what's going on" brick asked

"what do you think they're mad at each other" butch sighed. For momokos counterpart he can sure be an idiot.

" well can you guys just umm stop so we can talk" brick asked. I huffed and looked away. **( ehhhh so yeah it's getting ooc it will get better as it goes I'm just tired right know I can't really think well while in a car) **but not before insulting him. I'm so happy I did to because momoko looked like she wanted to murder me for insulting her o so precious brick but of coarse she wouldn't admit it. But then we were yelling at each other while boomer was tring to get us to be quiet.

The professor came downstairs looking as mad as ever." will you guys be quite I was asleep till you woke me up.

" it was her fault" we all pointed at each other

" I don't care who's fault it Was just get out come back at when this is all solved"

" but" miyako began

" out"

" fine " we mummbled I grabbed butch he wasn't just going to get off the hook . . . Even if he didn't do anything.

.

.

.

**Momoko's p.o.v**

I could not believe this. Why was I in trouble I didn't do anything well besides yelling. I stormed out of the house. I was tired of this why wouldn't just Say sorry.

" hey momok. " I heard brick yell as _flew _towards me. Since when could he fly? Well just have to ask. Am I really talking to myself

" since when couldtou fly" I asked

" didn't the professor tell you that he gave of powers just like you we even have the compact." he said.

" o " I mumbled as we continued walking.

.

.

.

**Author's note- so this chapter was short 1099 words I'll try to pull everything together but other then that pleas review I love hearing what you guys have to say good or bad.**


	6. Authors note And mojo jojo

**_PLEASE READ _Authors note- i wont be back for about 2 weeks not to long right but yeah just needed to say that but I dont like just doing authors note by themselves so here's a very short chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Momoko's p.o.v**

As we walked i couldn't help but think of all the things that could happen if the boys become more evil. As regular teens their stronger then us so if they have powers then that would make them even stronger. I glanced over at him and noticed that he was still in uniform bacicly that would mean that he wouldnt have his powers in regular form just like us.I stopped walking grabbed his hand and ran back to the lab.I was not going to let him have the upper hand if he tries anything

.

" what are youdoing here didnt I tell you your not allowed back yet."the professorsaid as he paused durring the experiment he was doing with ken.

" I know and I've learned my lesson but you have to put them in their regular form like you did for us when we became the powerpuff girls Z or else people might start to wonder." he just looked at me in defeat and reverted brick to his regular form. Thank god too I wasgetting worried because if bricki was in that form he might try something and I wouldn't be able to do anything inless I transformed fast enough.

" I'll get the other two when they get back."

" ok thanks professor" I said as I walked away over to the couch. It was an awkward silence but brick didn't seem to be fazed. But then my belt started to light up and sogrid brick watch **( its the watch right?)** . At this time really I thought .he was just detranformed.

" it's mojo jojo "


End file.
